The Wind Beneath My Wings
by Piper Halliwell200788
Summary: Hey Everyone! Chapter two was added, I would like to tell everyone Chapter Two was cowritten by my friend Krystal :, The charmed ones are teenagers, grams is dead, prue has custody of the girls. Please read and review.......I would Like 10 reviews total f
1. The Wind Beneath My Wings

**Title- **_The Wind Beneath My Wings_

**Author- **_Piper Halliwell _

**Email**- _I DO NOT OWN CHARMED (Although It Would Be Pretty Cool If I Did.!)_

**Summery- **_One emotional MISTAKE after another. One fight after another. Will Prue be able to hold her family together? Grams is dead. Prue is 18, Piper 16, Phoebe 14 and Paige 12 This takes place somewhat like a month after their Grams died. They all live in the manor. Prue has custody of the girls. _

Sixteen year old Piper Halliwell sat next to the toilet miserable. She had been throwing up for at least an hour and she couldn't make herself stop. She thought it was just the flu but oh how wrong she is. Prue walked into the bathroom and sat down next to her little sister holding her hair back when she was throwing up and applying a cold compress when she wasn't. Piper rested her head on Prue's lap and began to cry.

"Piper honey I really think we should get you to the hospital." Prue said almost critically of her little sister who was just laying on the floor with her head rested on the elder girls lap crying. She gently stroked her little sisters hair in a comforting way.

"Prue I'm …….." Piper started but then had to stop because another wave of nausea hit her sweeping her off her feet and sending her rushing to the toilet again. Prue rushes over and holds her little sisters hair. Rubbing her back while she lets it out.

"It's ok sweetie let it out. It will be OK." Prue told her little sister in a supportive way.

"Fine." Piper finished hugging the toilet she was very weak from vomiting and her head was pounding. She rested her head back on Prue and let her big sister pull her long brownish black hair up into a pony tail to keep it out of the way. Prue rests her hand on Pipers for head trying to see if she has fever.

"PIPER! Your burning up honey!" Prue exclaimed as she reached up to the counter and got the thermometer. She stuck it under Pipers tong and held it for the young girl. It only took three minutes and the thermometer beeped. Prue took one look and pulled her sister to her feet helping her to walk.

"Prue really I'm fine!" Piper exclaimed more out of anger than anything.

"Piper your not fine! A temperature of 103.9 is NOT fine!" Prue helped her sister into her room where she laid on the bed Prue began to pack an overnight bag for her little sister.

"What are you doing?" Piper argued "Stop going through my things!"

"Your going to the hospital weather you like it or not, I'm personally taking you." She said knowing since grams died she was in charge of taking care of things. She had to make sure her sisters were going to be OK and get them off to school and everything. She smiled down at her little sister.

Piper jumped up and made a bee line for the bathroom as the nauseas flushed over her again. She hit the bathroom just in time to let it out. She coughed a little and began crying causing it to become that much worse on her.

"Prue!" She exclaimed in a panicked voice right before she passed out onto the floor.

Prue who had been packing an overnight bag for her little sister watched her make a bee-line for the bathroom.

"Wait let me help you……." She started but Piper was already gone. " Sis." She finished rolling her eyes at Pipers independent ways. She continued rooting around in the drawers looking for clean socks, jeans, a shirt a pair of pajamas, etc. When she heard Piper scream her name in a panicked way, and then what sounded like someone hitting the floor she rushed to her little sisters side.

"Oh Piper!" She exclaimed checking her sisters pulse. "What did you do to yourself?" She asked finding a pulse and now trying to wake Piper up . Paige walks into the bathroom carrying her hair brush and a bottle of detangle spray. She dropped the items upon seeing her two sisters on the floor and ran over to them.

"What's going on? What happened to Piper?" Paige asked worried.

"Get the phone and call 9-1-1 now Paige!" Prue answered in a strong voice. Her sister scampered off and tried some more to wake Piper up.

Paige ran out of the room and then Phoebe came into the bathroom looking for her hair clips and her facial mask. She took one look at her sisters and then looked at Prue.

"What happened now?" She asked un enthused. Not really all that worried. She walked over to her little sister and touched her long dark hair causing her to have a premonition.

_Piper was laying on her bed crying and crying. She walks over to her desk drawers looks for something, and finds it. Her back is turned, but the crying stops and three drops of red blood drip to the floor. Piper walks to the bathroom and Phoebe who feels like she is actually in the premonition follows her. Piper takes her wrists and rinses the blood off of the cuts. She then, applies bandages and puts on a long sleeved shirt to cover the evidence that she had been cutting on herself. _

The premonition ends and Phoebe shocked finds herself gasping and looking into her sisters closed eyes. She then looks at Prue.

"What did you see Phoebe?" Prue asks her little sister.

"Check her wrists." Phoebe answered.

Sure enough Piper had on a long sleeved black laced tea shirt. Prue gently pulls up the sleeves and notices the bandages.

"What?" She started before removing them and seeing the angry red marks on her sisters wrists and for arms where she had cut on herself. She notices that her sister has lost a lot of weight in these past few months. What once was a healthy one hundred and ten pound young woman felt like bones in her arms. She hugged her sister close and began to cry.

"Pheebs please go and check on Paige. See if the ambulance is coming!" Prue instructed her little sister scared for Pipers sake.

Phoebe went to find Paige and Prue sat down on the floor holding her little sister in her arms willing for her to live.

"Piper wake up!" Prue exclaimed . "Honey please wake up!" She looked at her little sisters un moving body . The only indication that she was even alive was her small chest heaving up and down up and down..

"I need you please don't leave me!" Prue exclaimed to her little sister. Her tears falling on her little sisters long dark hair. "We all need you Piper! Please fight!"

Prue heard noise and footsteps coming down the stairs. And her littlest sisters voice telling them that she's in here.

The EMT'S gently unwrapped Piper from Prue's grasp and lifted her up onto the gernie. They then strapped her on and carried her down the stairs. Prue ran after them, calling to Phoebe who had just gotten her drivers license at the age of fifteen to please bring her car up to her and bring Paige up to the hospital with her.

In the ambulance

Piper is slowly waking up . Prue is standing beside her holding her hand and talking to her. A lady EMT takes Prue aside up towards the front of the ambulance.

"I need to ask you a few questions about your sister." She said with a smile.

"Yeah Ok Sure." Prue said reluctant to leave her sister if only for a second.

"From what we can tell so far your sister has classic symptoms associated with eating-disorders.. Her weight is coming in at a shockingly low 80lbs. Her blood pressure and blood sugar are dangerously low her temperature is way too high, and from the looks of the marks on her arms she's a cutter. We've given her iv fluids which are stabilizing her, but we will need some information for the doctors." The lady explained.

"Has you little sister been under any unusual strain or pressure lately?"

"Not that I know of." Prue said trying to think. "Our Grams died about a month ago, but she seemed to be taking it rather well. Better than the other two girls that's for sure.." The ambulance was at the hospital now and Prue ran along side her sister as she was taken into the hospital.

The doctors and nurses took care of Piper who was not fully awakened yet. She laid perfectly still on the hospital bed looking very small and fragile. Prue walked over to her sister and took her hand.

"It's going to be ok. We can get through this if we work together." Prue said holding her baby sisters hand. No matter how old she gets she will still be Prue's baby.

Prue remembered back to when Piper was born. She was two and she loved taking care of her baby sister and was forever pretending that she was hers. She would always play mommy with the little baby and especially when Phoebe and Paige was born. Form then on the three little girls were always her babies.

"Prue! Prue! Prue!" Piper cried tossing in her sleep. "PRUE!" She screamed before waking up in a panic to see Prue sitting next to her holding her hand.

"How did I get here? What happened?" Piper asked shocked to find herself laying in the hospital bed with a iv stuck in her arm. The bandages gone. Piper tried to hurry and cover her arms, but she wasn't quick enough.

"I already know." Prue said not smiling.

"Prue I can explain." Piper said desperately.

"No need." Prue said simply.

"I want to go home. When can I go home?" Piper asked upset.

"They have to do tests on you. We have to make sure your not going to pass out on me again." Prue said almost stiffly. She was terrified.

"I'm fine Prue really. The nausea is totally gone." Piper lied, but the lie caught up with herself when she immediately began throwing up again, and had to get out of bed and run to the sink, which was next to her hospital bed in room 302.

Prue walked over to her little sister and wrapped her arms around her little sisters small bony figure. She knew everything was going to be OK.

"Piper honey look at me." Prue told her sister. "Are you Pregnant?" She asked.

"NO! OMG! NO WAY! HELL NO!" Piper shot off suddenly very angry. "I just have the flu is all. Just the flu." Piper defended her sickness.

The doctor than walked into the room and looked at Piper.

"Your free to go. Your vitals have improved and your situation is back to normal." He told the too thin teenage girl.

"Thanks Doc." She answered, he took the iv out and she hopped up to get her clothes. She paid no attention to the voice in the back of her head yelling at her.

"Prue, can I talk to you out in the hall?" The doctor asked.

"Your little sister should be fine, give her some aspirin to reduce the fever and keep her in bed for the next few days. If the fever doesn't go back down to normal bring her back and well have to do some tests." Prue nodded her head and then called Paige on the home phone so she would know not to come up to the hospital.

"Are you ready to go sweet pea?" Prue asked her little sister gently rubbing her hair. Her little sisters face was still sweaty and she looked like hell.

"Yeah……" Piper said it was evident that she was very weak and would need help, it was totally different form the little girl that Prue had seen just before she went outside.

Prue helped her little sister walk down the hallway and out into the parking lot. She helped her into the car, within seconds Prue was pulling off on the side of the road because Piper was needing to throw up again.

"aw honey." Prue got out and sat on the grass on the road side and rubbed her sisters back. Once the throwing up subsided Prue helped her little sister back into the car and drove her the rest of the way home. She helped her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Piper put back on her pajamas and didn't argue when Prue helped her lay down in bed. She looked up at Prue and caught her hand just as she was about to walk away.

"Stay here with me…." Piper asked in a quiet voice. "Please stay." Piper gave her sister a pleading look and Prue laid down in the bed next to her little sister.

Prue laid next to her little sister stroking her long brown hair and talking to her like they did when they were kids and Piper was afraid. It was getting late. Four o'clock . She could hear Phoebe and Paige running around and fighting over a boy downstairs. She looked over at her little sister pleased to see she had fallen fast asleep. She gently moved out of her grasp and tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"OK girls what do yall want to eat?" Prue asked her littlest sisters. They were still fighting Prue walked up to them and Pulled them apart. She held one struggling teenager back with one hand and the other preteen with her other hand. She had a bored expression on her face. This was a typical everyday occurrence for her. She was getting rather good at playing referee between her two youngest sisters.

"Let go of me Prue!" Paige yelled at her big sister. "She started it and I'm going to finish it!" Paige said as she held out her hand. "Plate!" She called causing a plate to come flying towards her and land in her hand. She threw it at her big sister Phoebe hitting her. Causing her to bleed form her forehead.

"PAIGE!" Prue yelled letting go of Phoebe and using her strength to force her little sister down into the chair and make her remain sitting. "You do NOT use your powers for fighting amongst yourselves!" She scolded "Go to your room and don't come back down until I tell you to do so!" She disciplined her little sister. " And no TV or Video Games!"

Paige pouting and crying ran up to her room and flopped onto her bed. She couldn't believe Prue was taking PHOEBE'S side! It wasn't fair. Phoebe had stolen her boyfriend. She wasn't the one who had stolen Phoebe's boyfriend!

Prue rushed over to her little sister who had fallen to the floor crying. Blood was gushing out of her head and Prue quickly grabbed a towel and held it to the wound.

"I HATE HER ! I HATE HER!" Phoebe cried over and over again.

"I know babe. I know we all promised not to use our powers on you until you had active powers of your own to use on us." She smiled at her little sister, knowing what it felt like. Paige just last week had bashed her in the head with a baseball bat knocking her un-cautious for ten minutes and leaving a huge ugly bruise. She figured she was just acting out because she missed grams and that she would get over it sooner or later.

"Prue you've been like a Mom to us ever since Mommy died and especially since Grams died. . Can't you like ground her r give her a whipping or something?" Phoebe asked. Giving Prue one of her looks.

Prue smiled at her little sister. She must be feeling better if she was already plotting ways to punish her little sister for her mysterious deeds.

"What do you want for supper baby girl?" Prue asked trying to change the subject of how much of a mother she had been to her sisters.

"I'm not hungry." Phoebe declared looking up at her sister who had taken the rag off of her head and placed a band-aid on the cut which was about an inch deep. But didn't need stitches. She handed Phoebe an ice pack to hold on her head and helped the little fourteen year old girl to the living room where they sat down on the couch.

"What's going on huh? Why are you and Paige fighting so much lately?" She asked.

"Erin." Phoebe said simply snuggling up against her big sister. She was beginning to get sleepy, and it wasn't because of the head wound.

"Who's Erin?" Prue asked.

"The sixteen year old guy I had been dating for the last few months. Well Paige claims that he is HER boyfriend and she had been dating him since Christmas, claiming they met at the school Christmas Pageant. She thinks I stole him form her." Phoebe exclaimed with anger. Prue rolled her eyes at the stupid things her sisters fight over. Just last week they had been fighting because Phoebe stole Paige's notebook paper.

"OK up to your room. Keep that Ice Pack on your head and do not go to sleep. Spaghetti for supper in an hour." Prue instructed. She sighed and after she heard Phoebe's door shut she went into the kitchen to when prepare supper. She had just barley gotten the turkey meat done and turned off the eye of the stove he heard a frantic crying Piper calling her name. Prue ran up the stairs and found her little sister sitting in the bathroom holding her head in her knees and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

"What's the matter Pi?" She asked her baby sister wondering what could have happened. Piper just leaned into her sisters in brace and continued to cry. Prue held her sister close rubbing her back gently. And whispering to her, trying to calm her down.

Prue held her little sister for a while longer until she had finally clamed down and her breathing had returned to normal. She looked her sister in the eyes, figuring she was having some sort of hallucinations brought on by the fever. She checked her temp. It had gone up another half a degree.

"Pi were going to have to get you back into bed honey. Your temperature has gone up again. You need your rest." Prue said handing the younger version of herself a small glass of water and two fever reducers.

Piper swallowed the pills and shakily got to her feet and let Prue help her back into bed. Prue tucked her little sister in under the covers and then walked back downstairs to finish fixing supper.

The Next Morning

"Piper are you still in there?" Prue asked knocking on the upstairs bathroom door.

"I'm almost done." Piper said loudly, she was holding up a pregnancy test.

"Define almost." Prue said in a sleepy tone from the hallway.

"Just give me another minute!"

"Define a minute!" Prue said getting aggravated at her little sister.

"Two!" Piper shot back.

"Are you positive?" Prue asked gently.

"I hope not." Piper whispered very softly.

"Piper I can not be late today." Prue reminded her sister. Wondering if she was feeling any better than she was feeling last night.

"I know the feeling." Piper whispered once more.

"I have a Photo shoot with Ms. Shannen Doherty for 415 magazine. It's very important……and." Prue started before her sister chimed in and they said in unison…

"I want to do a good job."

"Yes I know." Piper said un enthused

"So, can you hurry?" Prue asked almost strictly.

"Just use the bathroom downstairs!" Piper suggested.

"All my stuff is up here." Prue argued.

"Well, borrow mine. It's all down there."

"But then…. Never mind." Prue leaves and Phoebe walks up to the bathroom. The fourteen year olds hair is matted form sleep and her eyes are sleepy.

"Piper?" She asked knocking on the door.

"I'll be right out!" Piper snapped

"Is there any hot water left?" The fourteen year old asked her sister.

Piper hides the pregnancy test box under some trash in the trash can and opens the door.

"What?" She asked Phoebe grumpily.

"Am in in for another cold shower, yes or no?" Phoebe repeated.

"Phoebe, you have to understand that at certain times in our lives, a cold shower is probably a good thing!" Piper pushes past her little sister. Still holding the pregnancy test in her hand. She flopped down on her bed.

"Not three mornings in a row it's not." Phoebe grumbled walking into the bathroom.

Piper laid on her bed. Her eyes were closed very tightly. Her hands were glinched around the small white stick that held her future. She realized that she held her entire future in the palm of her hands.

"_I'm not going to look!" _She told herself in a strict tone.

"_I have to look!" _She argued with herself. Opening her eyes a little.

"_NO DON"T!" _Her cautious argued back with her.

"_You have to find out sooner or later. Wouldn't sooner be better than later?" _

"_I can't Prue's going to kill me!" _

"_JUST LOOK AT THE GOSH DERN TEST!" _Piper argued just as she heard a gentle knock on the door of her bedroom. She hid the pregnancy test, (without looking) under her pillow and said "Come In."

Prue walked into Pipers room and eyed her sister who still looked very pale and scared. She walks over and sits on the bed next to her sister and motherly feels her sisters head. She is still running a fever.

"Piper honey you know we've always been able to talk about everything right?" Prue started and then noticed what looked like a white stick of some sort sticking out from under one of Prue's pillows that Piper had borrowed.

"What's that?" She asked Piper. Piper looked in horror and saw the end of the pregnancy test sticking out from under her pillow. She tired to push it under but Prue was too quick for her and grabbed it. Piper frantically tried to get it away form her sister before she could read the results. She jumps on Prue pushing her down onto the bed. They roll around on the bed fighting finally Prue wins and sits on her little sister gently knowing what the white stick was and being careful not to put her weight on her sisters stomach just incase as she reads the results of the test……

Ok Everyone that's that. What do ya think? Please review! Tell me what ya think good or bad I would still love to know! Chapter Two will be added sometime in the near future, but I would like at least 10 reviews before I update please !


	2. Chapter 2

-1Prue looked at her big sister, ready to chew her out, or at least lecture her about safeness, and the importance of it, but as she took a double take at the pregnancy test she somewhat calmed down.

"Your…..Your not pregnant?" She asked confused.

"No Of Course not!" Piper exclaimed hitting her sister on the upper arm playfully, although she was hurt because her sister didn't trust her.

Prue rubbed her upper arm which was beginning to bruise, although Piper hadn't really hit her that hard at all. She looked to her little sister slash best friend in a confused way.

"Well so why would you take a pregnancy test if you knew you wasn't pregnant?" She inquired in a smart ass attitude that you could only describe as Prue-ish.

Piper looked down, a little embarrassed , but then looked her big sister in the eyes , knowing that she could talk to Prue about anything at any time, but not wanting to tell her the whole truth, not yet.

"Well I took the pregnancy test, because Leo and I have been seeing each other for two years now, and we have been, um together since last year, and so when I skipped my period……." Piper looked at Prue wondering if she could wing it. "Twice." She said although she hadn't had her period in the last year. "I figured that I better make sure. It's better to be safe than sorry." She said looking at Prue.

"Ok sweetie. I'm glad that you told me." She said and then she heard a crash downstairs, she and Piper exchanged a look like oh-shit what now.

"You better go." Pi told her sister. "Before they kill each other." She said giving Prue a knowing look.

"OK well I want you to lay back down and rest. Your still very pale and you look weak." She said in a bossy big sister way as she helped Piper to lay back down. "I'll be back up to check on you after I get your sisters settled for supper." She said quietly. She tucked her sister in and then walked very quietly towards the door. She turned out the light before looking at Piper one last time. She looked so angelic. Her little sister, the good one, the one who never did anything wrong.

Prue walked downstairs and saw her two little sisters in full swing fight mode. She ignored them, stirred the spaghetti sauce which was boiling away merrily, and put the noodles on to cook before walking into the living room to see what all the fighting was about.

"Phoebe! I want to watch the Baby-Sitters Club!" 12 year old Paige shrieked at the top of her lungs, her sister turned to look at her and sat up. Paige also sat up and glared angrily at Phoebe.

"I really couldn't care less what you want to watch. I'm watching Bewitched!. And I WILL NOT turn it off for some dumb Disney television show." The 14 year old Phoebe yelled to her younger sister.

"That's not fair!" Paige yelled in an angered tone. "We've seen this dumb television series fifty hundred million times!" She exclaimed as she flung her arm accidentally causing a bookshelf full of movies to fall and nearly land on Phoebe. Fortunately she moved out of the way just in time. She moved over to her sister and slapped her across the face leaving an angry hand print.

"Bitch." Paige yelled hitting her sister back, and causing her lip to bleed. Phoebe took this personal and levitated into the air, kicked Paige and caused her to fall to the ground.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Prue exclaimed as she took a whistle which was around her neck and blew it hard. Both girls looked up shocked and walked over to Prue. Looking up at her like little lost puppies.

"She started it." Paige mumbled.

"DID NOT!" Phoebe yelled.

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT DID NOT DID NOT!" Phoebe yelled back very loudly.

"Shut up already!" Prue yelled at her little sisters. "I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it." She said as she held Phoebe back with one hand and Paige with the other, for they were swinging trying to hit each other. She used her powers to glide them across the room and sit them on the couch. Which was a different situation because normally they would have been flung onto the couch, if she had used her powers on them. But this was very gentle and it didn't hurt them.

"Phoebe, Paige I want the two of you to stop this useless fighting! I'm sick and tired of breaking you two up. Now listen to me. I want the two of you to go up to your rooms and close the doors. Stay there until I come back up to get you for supper. And if I hear one more word form either of you you'll both be grounded for the rest of the week and the weekend too." She said in an angered tone.

Phoebe got up and silently walked to her room, she closed the door behind her, but Paige was a bit more testy. She wasn't going to go without a fight.

"Your not my mom Prue. You have no right to tell me what to do, or how to do it." Paige said giving her big sister a look of hatred as she kicked her feet up onto the coffee table which she knew Prue never allowed.

"Oh yes I am." Prue said before she had a chance to think about it. Then she stopped and looked to Paige.

"I'm sorry, your right I'm not, but I am the only mother figure you've ever known." She said looking to her younger sister. " Now get your feet off of my table." She said in a demanding tone.

"No! Your not! Grams was and I DO NOT have to listen to you!" She exclaimed. "Grams is my boss. Not you.!" She exclaimed through a angry hatred look.

"GRAMS IS DEAD!" Prue exclaimed "She's not coming back. I'm the boss now. I'm in charge. I'm the one with the custody papers saying that I am the legal guardian of yourself, Phoebe and Piper. Now, since grams is gone and we have that understood you have to listen to me now. I'm your boss now. And although I'll never be Mum I'll still be your boss until you turn eighteen years old little missy." She said, refusing to let Paige see how much she had hurt her.

"I hate you!" Paige hissed to Prue. As she stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Pure responded as she watched her little sister and then walked back into the kitchen to finish up supper. She fixed two plates, and two diet soda's and then called Phoebe and Paige back down to eat. Paige had told her that she hated her so many times it since grams had died that it didn't even hurt her anymore.

Phoebe came downstairs and anxiously sat down. Being ever so careful not to look at Prue as she silently ate her food. She took a drink of her soda before speaking.

"Prue I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's ok Phoebe. I'm just so tired of the two of you fighting." She said simmering down. "Where's your sister?" She asked Phoebe quietly.

"She's in her room pouting. I tried to tell her that supper was ready but she ignored me." Phoebe said quietly as she took another bite. Prue was just standing there by the kitchen sink. The light from the sunset shone in around her making her appear to glow.

"Well that's fine, let her do as she wishes, at least for now." Prue said extremely stressed out.

Phoebe looked at her sister and was instantly hit with a feeling of regret and sorrow. She reaches out and touches her sisters hand

"Everything will be ok sis." She said in a comforting tone. " I'll try harder to get along with Paige." Phoebe said in a sweet tone. "What she said was uncalled for." Phoebe comforted her big sister who looked sad.

"You've always been a mom to Paige and I. We never had a chance to know mom, and you filled her shoes. You took care of us all of our lives. I mean grams was there, but you were always the mother figure." Phoebe said quietly as she looked down to the ground.

Meanwhile upstairs

Paige laid pouting on her bed, she snuck over to her door and locked it, she put on a short skirt, a very lo cut red shirt and orbed out of the house. She landed right outside her window down on the ground and walked very quickly down the street. She turned the courner and then walked behind a bush and orbed to her friends house where a rave party was going on.

"Hey girl." Emily said to Paige as she slapped her a high five. "See you got past your big sister. What'd you tell her ?" She asked sweetly. And then realized that Paige had been crying.

"Honey are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine, my sister and I got into a big fight and I snuck out," Paige said with a mysterious smile.

"awesome. Well I know something that'll make you feel better." Emily said as she pulled Paige by the hand over to a cooler and pulled out a beer.

"Have some of this." She said. "It's really cold."

Paige took the drink and drank it in a couple of gulps and then took another and drank it down.

The music is really loud and Paige and Emily are watching the guys gulp down beer and other liquids. Paige smiled at a blond haired blue eyed guy and walked over to him. He was at least a senior and really nice looking.

"Hey….." She said in a sexy tone…."Wanta dance?" She asked.


End file.
